<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Have That Power Too by RGraves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380980">You Have That Power Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves'>RGraves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This does not tie into the sequel stories I am writing for after Rise Of Skywalker. It is just how I would have chosen to do the final scene. Please Enjoy and leave your comments, tell me what you like and dislike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Have That Power Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As The Emperor now very much his old self raised his hands. The lighting came from his finger tips soaring into the sky and creating an electrical storm. The lighting ripped through The Resistance ships. As Rey turned over she seen them crash and explode with X-Wings running into each other and great ships falling from the sky. <em>I have failed </em>she thought <em>me and Ben have failed, we gave him exactly what he needed. </em>Rey stared up at the chaos at the reckoning of the returned Emperor. "Are you with me" she asked, gazing up into the stars. Her eyes took her beyond the destruction in the wake of The Emperor. They took her up into the peaceful depths of the galaxy, the stars shone bright. "Are you with me, are you with me" she asked. As her breath began to slow, they answered. All of them separately but at once the answered.</p><p>
  <em>"These are your final steps Rey. Rise and take them"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rey"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rey"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"REY"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bring back the balance Rey as I did"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In the night find the light"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rey"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your not alone Rey"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alone, never have you been"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The force surrounds you Rey"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let it guide you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As it guided us"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Feel the force flowing through you Rey"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let It lift you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"RISE REY"</em>
</p><p>She turned over grimacing in pain, feeling weak and drained by her grandfather by The Sith Lord. By The Evil Emperor.</p><p>"WE STAND BEHIND YOU REY" </p><p>She looked up at the emperor who cast his molten golden eyes at her. "Stupid girl" he hissed raising his fingers "I am the one constant,I am the Sith. I am the One above all, the power of every Sith is mine to wield. My power is unquestionable, no Jedi is a match for me, no one shall ever defeat The One True EMPEROR". Her eyes began to blur as she heard the crackling begin and the blue lighting shoot from his finger tips slowed to a crawl. A handsome blonde man appeared before her he reached out his blue ghostly hand "The force is strong in my family, I have it" Master Luke appeared beside him "My son has it" Leia appeared to his left "My daughter has it. Luke kneeled down while the man she knew was Anakin Skywalker held out his hand and looked her in the eye "You have that power too" he said with a smile. She reached out for Anakin hand and he pulled her to her feet, she looked and seen the many blue ghostly figures. Master Mace Windu was there behind Luke he gave her a confident nod "When it seems hopeless we are never far". Master Qui Got Jinn to her right smiled and nodded his head "We are here" on her other side a small green creature she knew was Master Yoda "Alone, a Jedi never stands" as the many ghostly figures surrounded the reached out and touched her with their hands resting them around her body, the last one approached was a younger man but she knew him to be Master Luke's mentor. Obi Wan Kenobi set his hand on her shoulder and smiled "The Force will be with you". </p><p>"Always" Master Luke said with a warm smile. </p><p>"ALWAYS" the Jedi all together repeated. </p><p>Rey stood tall and strong and set one hand out before her. The lighting met her palm and stopped going no further and she felt the hate, the narcissism, the cunning, the corrupt and the immense will to dominate come of from The Emperors lighting. She opened her eyes and he seemed to stumble back ward. "What is this" he said looking from her to his hands "WHAT IS THIS" he yelled. </p><p>"This is the end of your rein, and not to short it was" she blasted him back into the throne of The Sith. </p><p>"Ehh, No it is not possible, a gcanvager girl can not defeat me. I am the one true Sith"</p><p>"Yes" she said as she approached "you are the only one, the last. You defeated them all congratulations, you will always walk alone". The Emperors eyes went wide as he seen the ghostly figures surround him "I will never walk alone" she told him. She reached out her hand pulling the force from within him pulling all of the dark side taking his abilities, removing his sensitivity to the force creating a solid black ball of shadow in her hand. "This is everything you ever did this is all that power you stole" she said "it's all coming back on you". His eyes widened "No, no don't". </p><p>"Here it is, the dark side. Unlimited power" she threw the ball of dark side at him. It blasted him into nothing, into ashes, all the power he concealed for himself now returned all the force energy he corrupted for his own ends now consumed him. Rey collapsed to the ground, she felt the immense strain she had put on her body and soul. When she woke he was holding her Ben Solo, she touched his cheek and they shared a long first and final kiss. As she realised he had healed her giving his life for hers. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>